


Watermelon Sugar

by BANGMECHAN



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Seo Changbin, Exhibitionism, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Omorashi, Pet Names, Puppy Play, Size Kink, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BANGMECHAN/pseuds/BANGMECHAN
Summary: Minho gives Changbin a handjob on the car ride home
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Watermelon Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> hi 🥺💖 this is my first smut so I hope it's good <3 feel free to correct me on things!!

changbin breathed heavily as his back hit the practice room floor. he was working to improve his skills with the other members and their set ended up being difficult.

minho came around and offered a water bottle, changbin took it gratefully and fountained a couple sips. 

he gave the bottle back to minho who refused it, "drink the rest of it or else you'll get dehydrated."

instead of arguing changbin decided to just drink the rest.

as practice continued on, minho forced changbin to drink more and more water.

changbin didn't see anything wrong with it. that is until practice was over and he along with the rest of the members were boarding the van.

it wasn't until he was comfortable in the backseat did he realized that he needed to use the bathroom, badly.

before he could say anything the van was already turning into traffic to head back to the dorms.

changbin internally groaned but decided to just keep quiet and wait until they reached the dorms.

this proved to be difficult when the van kept hitting bumps, causing the seatbelt to dig into his bladder.

changbin pressed his hand onto his bladder, attempting to hold it in.

this worked for awhile, until he felt minho's hand slowly inch up his thighs.

if it were any other time, changbin wouldn't have minded. he knew minho was a touchy person and that he loved to grab the other members thighs and waists, but currently changbin was on the verge of pissing all over himself.

"ah, hyung, can you move your hand please?" 

minho ignored him and inched his hand further up his thigh, getting closer and closer to his crotch.

changbin released a small groan, "hyung-"

and before he could finish his sentence minho squeezed his dick and on impulse changbin bucked his hips up.

changbin flushed, "hyung, what're you doing?"

minho lazily rubbed his dick and leaned in to whisper in changbin's ear, "just enjoy, okay?"

changbin was confused and flustered. he could feel his dick hardening from minho's hand. it was embarrassing fo admit, but he wanted more.

changbin slightly grinded up into minho's hand causing the older to smirk.

changbin blushed even more "shut up hyung."

minho started to palm him harder. changbin let out a small groan and bucked his hips up even more. 

"shh, changbin you don't want them to hear you right?"

minho squeezed his cock, "or do you? you're such a slut. you want everyone to hear you and look at how much of a mess you are."

changbin whined and started to hump against minho's still hand. he was so so close.

"hyung, please." 

minho kept his hand still, "hm? please what?"

"please, make me cum. I've been good! make binnie cum please please."

minho grinned and stuck his hand inside of changbin's boxers. the poor boy was drenched in pre cum.

"aw dumb puppy is so messy. I didn't even do anything. you're a such a whore, getting so turned on from only my fingers."

changbin released a rather loud moan, causing chan to speak up.

"are you two okay back there?"

minho started to stroke changbin's cock, "yeah, we're fine."

changbin stuck two fingers in his mouth to quiet himself.

"you're such a good puppy. taking this so well."

changbin moaned around his drool covered fingers, he was close. he didn't know that he would be so turned on from this type of stuff. and having minho talk to him like he was just some dumb dog added to the pleasure. 

changbin took out his fingers and whimpered, "hyung m gonna cum!"

minho leaned down and started leaving kissed around changbin's face, "cum for me pup."

after he said that he pulled changbin into a heated kiss. he was inexperienced and he found it so cute that changbin could barely keep up. 

he slipped his tongue in and explored changbin's mouth.

while his mouth was busy, his hands were stroking changbin at a fast pace.

it was all too much for changbin. he felt so good. this was even better then when he touched himself. 

he felt so light and airy. the thought of the other members watch minho kiss him and touching him made little moans slip out. 

changbin came with a loud moan. some of the members probably turned back to see if he was okay and that thought had him squirting. 

minho was still stroking him and it felt so so good. changbin clung to the cloudy feeling. the poor boy was all caught up in feeling good that he didn't even notice that he was pissing himself.

when he came down his high he was mortified and felt like crying.

minho noticed and cooed, "did the puppy piss himself? everything felt too good, huh? my poor mutt couldn't handle it."

changbin nodded his head and he felt a couple tears roll down his face.

minho cupped his face, "you're okay puppy. it was just an accident. you were so good for me baby. when we get home I'll take care of you, okay?" 

almost like magic the van came to a stop and the members started to get out.

"can you walk baby?"

changbin shrugged. he felt fine but being carried by minho also sounded nice.

minho got out the car and took changbin with him. the members gave weird looks but minho just said that changbin fell asleep.

luckily the members believed him and didn't even notice minho take changbin into the bathroom.

"let's get you cleaned up baby."

minho sat changbin down on the toilet lid and pulled changbin's pants down.

changbin flushed and started to squirm.

"don't be embarrassed pup, you're very pretty."

minho pulled off changbin's underwear, "oh."

changbin whined "shut up!"

minho laughed, "I didn't even say anything."

changbin's cock was still hard and leaking. the tiny little thing never got soft.

"this is embarrassing."

minho chuckled and pecked changbin's lips, "you're cute. want me to take care of it?"

changbin nodded. minho took off the rest of their clothes and turned on the shower. 

let's just say that they didn't actually shower.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again!!! I hope you enjoyed this <333 I also take requests so feel free to comment stuff that you want to read!!!


End file.
